Accept, and Live Alone Endlessly
by aikawarazuai
Summary: Realization dawns upon Kenshin, he will live alone without his love, Tomoe eternally. Five poems ranging from the time Tomoe died, to when Kenshin stopped wandering :O)
1. Plumes of Blood

disclaimer: flooga blambooga!!! X-D I don't own anything!! 

Plumes of Blood   
  
---------------  
  
Long, red shafts  
Swaying silently, on the careless breeze 

_Why are they so red?  
The thing that separates Battousai from all,  
Alas, his blood-red hair_

--- 

He fights as a demon,  
But living as a human being, he is something much more. 

_Much more,  
He is a human, stained with the blood of the innocent.  
That kind of blood, will never confide.  
Nor will any._

Assassination?  
Blood. Sin. 

Torture?  
Blood. Guilt. 

_Himura Kenshin, known as Battousai  
The blood-shedding demon. _

So many deaths, of crimson rain  
Will never clear. 

Where did it go? 

The hair of crimson blood..  
The scar of lament's flood... 

------------------  
  
:-) you like??? well, I think it might be a little scitter-scattered, but is it still a good poem?? i believe every poem has a message, but this poem does'nt really get it through until the end!! BUT.........it's mainly about Kenshin's blood-stained hair :-P 

and the name, "Plumes of Blood" the idea came from toilet marauder's "White Plums" :O)  
yes, and I'm fully aware that "plumes" sounds like "plums" but it's still a different word!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! n-nx


	2. The Rain and Thunder

disclaimer: doot do doot do doot do doot doot **:**O) don't own anything!!! 

The Rain and Thunder   
  
---------------  
  
_Of guilt and pain...  
Of crimson rain..._

On a dark, dreary night,  
Rain falls gently down, ending its flight. 

_Tears of heartache.  
A mourning soul, sheds grieving tears,  
Making the sadness regenerate._

Through the falling rain,  
A lighting strikes in vain. 

_Bang, Bash, Clash, Boom! _

Anxiety and anger, of an enslaved fate.  
Destruction of innocence, a horrible mental state. 

The rain and the thunder.  
Connected, but very asunder.  
Thunder strikes,  
While rain can sight. 

A cold wind blows,  
Then everything flows. 

The heavy dew reduces to a drizzle,  
Light strikes once more, but much more grizzle 

The rain is gone. The lighting softens,  
And peace is finally made. 

Now, there are only clouds.  
No rain. 

_Of guilt and pain...  
Of crimson rain..._

------------------  
  
:-) how did I get inspired for this one? guess. there's was a thunderstorm!!! ;-)  
The idea from the rain is Tomoe, and the thunder is Kenshin. At the end there are only sad, dark clouds left. the clouds are Kenshin, with no tomoe n-nx  
does anyone like this? it's my FIRST ryhming poem!! now I know the work it is for something like this!! i should've given those people more credit now that I know what it's like......X-D


	3. Oneself's Remorse

disclaimer: no! muahhaha! :-P

Oneself's Remorse   
  
---------------  
  
_Bright and cold,  
The flash of steel._

Why, in the name of heaven's justice,  
Should I commit such crime? 

_No one understands  
What I feel._

Creation of a new world,  
Is slowly destroying the old one. 

_Thus, in my delirium,  
My mind is withering away._

In the madness of this,  
Truly blood of the innocent is shed. 

_Akin to clouds in the sky,  
On a bright summer's day._

The greatness of humanity is precious.  
But humanity, seems to destroy itself. 

_Viscously, I am one of the great causes,  
Of the descent in harmony and peace._

Until a day comes,  
Where there is no more violence, 

_Even man can cause  
His own decease._

The meaning of love, the meaning of life,  
Will be misguided and confused. 

_I have killed my own love.  
I am lost, _

I have killed many.  
Too much to count. 

Inhuman, for some.  
For me, I must. 

To repent. I must bear the unbearable. 

------------------  
  
trumpets dun dun dun dun dun DUUN!! I, Aikawarzu Ai, dedicate this poem to my friend, Naomi Kyoko, who has been wonderfully kind to me! oh, I appreciate it, thank you!!  
Oh, and I thank ArtemisMoon for being my beta reader! thank you!  
hmm....is this a good poem? and, you know the italicized text? .x that part of the poem has a ryhming scheme, if, ya know what I mean! ;-) 


	4. In Essence of Desolation

Disclaimer: ... 

**In Essence of Desolation**   
  
---------------   
  
_Her death has been sealed today  
The woman I most admiringly adored  
Has died_

A mourning husband  
Sits beside his lifeless wife 

_Tomoe.. I'm so sorry..._

He is the opposite of a victim,  
He is an unknowing murderer 

_The scar... Never forget me..  
I'll never forget you, because of the scar_

He realizes what he has done 

_T-Tomoe... Have I helped you into happiness?  
Or harmed you even more than I already have? _

The scar.... 

In shock, and comprehension  
He realizes. 

He sees how disaster is seeded with triumph,  
How a man is purified by despair. 

------------------  
  
;-) Ok.. ok... we all know I used 'the quote' in this... but so??  
This poem is mainly aimed for AFTER tomoe died, ya know-- when Kenshin is sitting there mournfully staring at her and he has his hand on his scar ;-( WWAAAAAHHH!!!!! sobs I LOVE THAT PART!!! IT'S SOOO.... sad..... 


	5. Accept, and Live Alone Endlessly

Disclaimer: ...i'm writing a disclaimer!!! x 

**Accept, and Live Alone Endlessly**   
  
---------------   
  
_I am a worthless wanderer_

I have been wandering for ten years  
Ten years of unknowing, trying to realize and atone  
For my past 

_Drifter.  
A drifter has nowhere to go,  
Nowhere to come from  
And nowhere to be  
Ever._

It has took me ten years  
To accept she is gone. 

To bear the fact she is no longer with me 

_Extinguished devotion.  
Departed bliss. _

We shall remain as we are  
For an eternity and a day 

Until I can bear to see you again  
With no more guilt or shame  
Of my bloodied youth 

------------------  
  
You like? the "a drifter has nowhere to go and nowhere to come from" came from when i went to the store with SOMEONE early in the morning (like really early, 2:00 AM-- come on! my mom needed cigarettes so I went with her!) and i saw this hobo walking by himself down the street in the dark. and I thought, drifter with nowhere to go- and he's an insomniac too! x  
  
Xion: I'm so sorry!!! i can't believe I even did something so mean --x but I just could'nt help myself!!! The cookies looked so tempting I just had to taste one!!! x 


End file.
